Hitchin' A Ride
by RobbieReyes'sGirl
Summary: Ghost Rider. Known for his horrifying ways of revenge on people who have committed their sins. Maeve is a woman who has sins for lust. Every man that has come across her has fallen under her spell. With her beauty, body, attitude and car she attracts men into her net of heart-breaking. Will Ghost Rider follow the same path of regret that other men have?
1. When Hell Breaks Loose

**I know its short, but I'm just starting soo...**

* * *

I'm running. The screams of the man I had just made out with get closer. My outfit makes it hard to run.

I'm wearing four inch stripper heels, black tights, black corset, black skirt and a tang top. I quickly run around the block and make it to my car. I fumble with the car keys and shove the key into the ignition. Wrong one. I look for the right one and finally find it. I push it in and the Hellcat growls to life.

As soon as I hit the gas pedal, I look in the rear-view mirror. The man is pissed and is throwing random things at my car. Thanks to the super-charged V8 engine, the vehicle accelerates rapidly. I flip on the light for my license plate to show the text: BAD A55, the fives acting as ss.I pull out onto the road and speed up to 60 mph in a matter of seconds.

Usually, I'm the loud one. My car sound psychotic, insane-really there are no words to describe its bad ass attitude. I hear another loud engine come near me. I look in my mirror and see a Charger. Its a 1969 model, with a black color and has a very modified engine. It roared as it tried to pass me. Antagonism fled over me and I left a burn mark as I went a little faster. Taking this as a challenge, the driver goes faster.

I pass the car in front of me and flee. The Charger _follows_ me. Great. I keep weaving through the lanes until I reach my turn-off. I turn and slide. The back tires screech as I floor it down my road. I slow down a little and look back. The Charger slows and cruses past my road. The driver had the windows rolled down. I look inside and see a _**skull with flames**_. I blinked and even pinch myself. I still see it. Its bottom jaw moves and grinds against the upper jaw then it makes a monster like shout and its eyes glow a bright, flaming red. Then, the Charger takes off. I keep going, afraid to look back.

I get home and run to the bathroom. I wash my face with siring hot water to wake myself up. _It was just an illusion_ , I tell myself. I take my heels off and rub my sore feet. I slip off my tights and fall on my bed. I'm so exhausted, I fall asleep.

* * *

I shoot awake. I listen and hear chains. Then the smoke alarm. I get up and walk into the living room. Smoke fills the room and starts to invade my lungs. I cough and make my way into the kitchen, nothing but the smoke trails on. I look in the front entrance and there he is. The man with the flaming skull, well if he was a man. I stand there, my eyes wide. He looks over my form and seems suprised. He smiles and I'm confused. I look down and see I'm only in my tang top and I was so tired I took off my skirt instead of my tights. I hide my body and then watch as he ignites the chains. Afraid he'll use them on me, I run into the living room. I hear the front door slam and a car start. I run back to the front entrance and see that the whole area including the front door is on fire. I run to get the fire extinguisher and blow out the flames. I look out the front door, or where it was, and see him drive off in the charger. The engine and tires are on fire and he guns it, causing gravel and smoke fly up. _How are his tires not melted?_ All of it was weird. I look at the license plate and read: I'M H3LL. The 3 acting as an E. Damn right.

I memorize it and sit on my couch. I have to catch this guy. Who knows how many people's lives he's wrecked. Not like I haven't wrecked lives already. I then remembered my house. I'm gonna need to move and get that fixed.


	2. Fire-Headed-Freak

Front door is fixed. I just told them that the babysitting job didn't go as planned.

I knew I needed a job. I loved cars, so I was interviewed not too long ago to be become a mechanic. I looked through my closet for something appropriate. Nothing.

"Ugh."

I dressed in jeans and a crop-top and got in my car. As I sat there, the ignition key between my index finger and thumb, I thought about the last night's incident. I can't live here if this thing is going to chase me for the rest of my life. Then a thought of resentment shot through the previous idea. No, I wasn't going to let some fire-headed-freak get in my way. I shoved the keys into the ignition and the car started. I check my purse for my wallet and find it sitting at the bottom.

I pull out and then slowly drive down the gravel driveway. I can almost hear the persistent whines of the car wanting to go faster and my foot aching to push on the gas pedal. i resist and keep up a slow speed.

I make it to Dallas Oregon and stop at Walmart. I roam around the women's section and look for a casual but nice looking shirt. Since I'm becoming a mechanic, no blouse or nice attire is needed. I buy myself some jeans and then buy a pair of black work-boots. As I look through the store, I see a clearance sign. I walk over to it and see leather jackets hung on a circular rack, _on clearance for 25% off_. I run and immediately look through the rack. I walk around the ring of clothing and something in the shoe aisle. Actually, someone.

A man, about 6'1" stands there, his jeans dark and his leather jacket a nice black. His shoes were an boots, the soles slightly scorched. His hair was slicked back, but it was full. He had black hair with a light blonde streak running through the middle. He turned slightly, allowing me to see his face. He had two small black earrings and a small patch of hair on his chin. He had full eyebrows and interesting eyes.

He turned around and I looked away. I expected him to just take his shoes and walk away, but he stopped. His eyes seemed to be searching for something. He inhaled twice then exhaled as he turned towards me. I panicked.

I grabbed my clothing and ran. He ran after me. My mind was busy trying to think of a place to run. Women's bathroom! He can't go in there. Hah! I laughed as my thought became reality. I ran into the women's room and locked the door. I turned and several women looked at me.

I thought up an excuse," I really have to go."

Some nodded and turned away, others continued their business. I shut myself into a stall and stood there, how long could I keep this up? I would just have to face him. Whoever he was, he's weird to chase someone like that through Walmart. I come out and cautiously unlock the door. I open it and peer out. No sign of him. I reach for the gun in my purse and walk past the door that says: EMPLOYEES ONLY. Suddenly a hand grabs my arm and yanks, and another hand over my mouth. I'm pulled into a room full of empty desks. Towards the back is a break room. I pull out my Baretta 87. I drop my purse and walk around. My captor is nowhere to be seen. A sound comes from behind the wall separating two offices and I cock my gun.

"Come out you dick."

The man I saw earlier walks out and I point my gun at his chest.

"You. You have many sins."

"What? Who are you?"

"Your guilty. The innocence of many men is stained on your skin."

I look back and then slowly back up towards the door. I put my gun down and reach for the door, but it locks. I pull and pull then scream for help.

"Nobody will come. Its time you payed for your sins."

I'm lifted up by the collar of my jacket and his eyes glow red, then his whole head catches fire and the skin and muscle melt away. He looks at me with his blazing eyes and says, "Look into my eyes."

I struggle and look at the ceiling. He throws me to the ground and crawl. I reach for my gun but he grabs my ankle and pulls. I cry as the pain becomes intense. I kick with my other boot and he lets go. I grab my gun and turn around. II pull the trigger again and again, leaving holes in his chest. He falls down and I get up slowly and walk over to him. I point the gun at his head and before I pull the trigger, he stands and laughes.

"Now you're just pissing me off."


	3. Captured

**Me: so excited**

 **Robbie: Oh no.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Robbie: You're doing it again.**

 **Me: Doing what again?**

 **Robbie: Writing about our relationship**

 **Me: If I fix the car will you leave me be?**

 **Robbie: HHmmmm…**

The man stood up and I back away slowly in shock of what was occurring in front of me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me. I tried to pull away but he was strong. I grabbed the edge of a column we passed. I held on but he tugged hard and my hands tore away from the edge. I looked at my fingers and they were cut. My head hurt and was bleeding from the impact of the floor. He opened the door into the break room and then searched for the exit. The man found it and dragged me across the concrete.

He waited.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Be quiet."

A roar came from around the corner. It was loud and sounded huge. First I saw flames, then a 1969 Dodge Charger came around the corner. Its V8 engine was huge and the butterflies stuck out. The wheels and engine was on fire. I looked closer and saw it was the same Charger that chased me the other night. The car pulled up and stopped. I was expecting another flaming skull to roll down the window but no one was in the vehicle. It was driving itself. My eyes went wide as I watching him open the door and push the front seat forward. He pushed me into the back and got in. He took hold of the steering-wheel and started to drive. I tried to reach forward and escape, but I was held back. My wrists became hot the more I pushed. I looked and saw chains around them and the chains were hot. I relaxed a little and felt the metal start to cool.

I fought again, harder and the chains burned my skin. Flames ignited and licked my forearm. I cried in pain and gave up. I lay my head on the black leather seat. The skull looked back and smiled, then continued on his way.

 **Robbie: That's to short.**

 **Me: Well then why don't you start to write this then.**

 **Robbie: *eye roll then winks***

 **Me: I 'm still surprised I love you.**

 **Robbie: Ooohh that hurt. So cold..**

 **Me: *giggle***


	4. Nightmare

**Me: Ok readers, you ready? Thank you to those who reviewed, faved and followed!**

 **Robbie: All I get is a thanks.**

 **Me: I'll pay you later.**

 **Robbie: Can't wait…**

 **ENJOY! X)**

 _I woke up in ashes. I look around me and see my mother._

" _Mom?"_

" _Manevea you need to run."_

" _Mom what are you talking about?"_

" _Baby girl," I remember when my mother would call me before she died, "this man that has captured you, he's going to kill you. You have to escape."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _I've watched over you my darling."_

" _Yes but who is he?"_

" _When you were little, I told you the legend of the Ghost Rider. Do you remember?"_

" _Yes but-"_

" _He is the Ghost Rider. His name is-"_

 _I watched as my mother gasped and then fell to her knees. Chains wrapped around her waist and she choked, struggling to regain air in her lungs._

" _Mom!"_

 _I reach out to her and grasp her shoulders gently._

" _Run!" were her last words._

 _Tears streamed down my cheeks. The chain was pulled back and it unwrapped itself. As it did this, it tore at her skin and ignited on fire, just like the one that held me still in the car. They tore and tore as unwrapped and finally she crumbled into ashes._

" _NNOOO!" I screamed._

 _I wailed as sadness ripped me apart._

 _I heard chains and heavy footsteps, the sound of boots crushing snow. I looked up and saw the man, the Ghost Rider._

" _How could you!" I yelled as I ran towards him. I hit him hard until shock took over my fragile female body and I collapsed. The last feeling was him picking me up bridal-style and carrying me off, away from the ashes that once was my mother._

I shoot awake, I look up and see that the Ghost Rider is carrying me. I scream and jump out of his arms. I look around and find myself in a house. He walks to me and I run to the kitchen. I grab a glass and fill It with tap. Just inches from my face, he looks at me. I splash the water onto his skull, putting his fire out. The skull steams and relights. I drop the glass and it shatters. I run out and find my way to the front door, I open it and run.

I make it back to Walmart. Its night time and I search for my car. I find it and run towards it. I get it and start it up. I look at the dashboard screen and see that its already 10:00 pm. I got here six hours ago. I look at my clothing and my jeans have soot in certain places. My shirt is fine and my head has stopped hurting. The cuts on my fingers have created scabs. I grab the steering wheel and back up. As I cruse out of the parking-lot, I look through my playlist o the car's audio system. I find my favorite song and tap my fingers to the beat as I mouth the words

 _ **If I could write you a song to make you fall in love**_

 _ **I'd already have you under my arm**_

 _ **I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this**_

 _ **But you probably won't, You think you're cooler than me**_

 _ **You got designer shades, just to hide your face**_

 _ **And you wear them around like you're cooler than me**_

 _ **You never say "hey", or remember my name**_

 _ **And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me**_

I move my shoulders to the music and then start to sing along.

 _ **You got your high brow, shoes on your feet**_

 _ **And you were them around like they ain't shit**_

 _ **But you don't know the way that you look**_

 _ **When your steps make that much noise**_

I put my finger to my lips for the part that says: _**Shh**_.

It doesn't matter what mood I'm in, that song gets me going. I continue on driving and then remember my interview. Its too late to call. I'll call in the morning, but for now, I'm going to go home, get clean and relax. Plus cleaning my wounds.


	5. Job Gone To Hell

**Me: Wow! Suspense! Wonder what Robbie will do next…**

 **Robbie: I think its cute how you like to fantasize.**

 **Me: fantasize what exactly?**

 **Robbie: I'd never hurt you.**

 **Me: awkward….**

I patches up my wrists. I could barely lift a fork without them burning. The cut in my head healed. I browse through Netflix on my TV while I wait for something to pop into my head. I look at my watch and see the time. I've got half an hour before my rescheduled interview. I get up and fix my hair. I wear no make-up but clean my face. I grab my purse and get in my car.

I drive the Hellcat into the city and roll into the Dodge dealership. A man stands in front of a small table, wiping grease of his fingers with a rag. I get out and introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you Maeve. My name is Pason. I'm he manager of the workshop."

"I thought this was a normal automobile repair shop, not a dealership."

"Well, we fix and check the cars before they're sold and fix public as well."

"I see."

"Now if you'll follow me."

I follow Pason through a mix of cars and people and tools. I look around at the cars and then spot a familiar looking vehicle. The Charger I saw yesterday was there, raised up on jacks and being worked on.

"Hola Robbie. How's the Charger coming along?"

"It's coming. Gotta' a new recruit?"

The mechanic roles out from under the car and looked up. It was him, the same guy who hurt me, the Ghost Rider.

He looked at me and froze.

"Hey. I know you. You're the-"

"The guy that helped you with your car."

"Hey Pason! Could use your help over here!" a distant voice called from across the shop.

"Um, Robbie could you do an interview?"

"My pleasure."

I made a groan and cursed under my breath.

"Lets go."

I followed Robbie to a small office in the back. I watched as he flipped his keys over and over on the key ring. He was trying to scare me. I stood in front of the desk and rested my hands in my pockets.

"So, do you know how to fix a car?"

"Yes."

"Know how to do an oil change?"

"Yes."

"Ok good."

"Hold on. How do I know I can work here if you're here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You almost killed me."

"That wasn't me."

"Really? Then why are you wearing the exact same outfit and-"

"I'm saying, that wasn't _my_ intentions. When he comes out, he takes over."

"Whatever. What happened to the Charger?"

"I'm just checking the axels and transmission. Now, come with me."

I followed him to the back where mechanic suits hung.

"What is your waist size?"

"I don't know."

He went over to grab a measuring tape. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist while measuring.

"Smooth move there."

He took it off and looked at the measurement.

"25. Lucky for you, there's only one."

"Is there other women here?"

"Nope."

I shivered at the thought. I would be alone. No one to talk to about myself comfortably and no one to talk to while they keep staring at my form. Ugh, life's great.

He leads me to my car and then opens the hood. I slap his hand.

"Uh no. Nobody touches my car but me."

He puts his finger on it and smiles.

"Asshole."

I grab his arm and shove him. He then takes my wrist and pulls me all the way back to the office. He sits me in the chair and advances over me.


	6. Fixing the Kitty

**Robbie: Lovely, I'm going to be a rapist.**

 **Me: Excuse me, who's the author?**

I sit there, terrified. He looks as if he wants to just take a knife to my throat.

"Listen, if you keep up this attitude and continue to try to reveal me, I will kill you."

"Why don't you just do it now?"

I could see he was losing his patience. I slid out from under him and then leaned up against my car.

"So?"

"Since you're new, you can do things on your own vehicle, instead of others."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Look at the axels. The Challengers don't do so well on their turning. If you can fix that, then we'll see."

"I need money."

"Then you better get busy."

I could feel rage start to boil my blood. I was handed tools and then I went to the bathroom to change. I came out and looked at myself. The suit was _very_ close-fitting. Oh great. I run to my car and quickly search for my leather jacket. I put it on and zip it up. I grab a creeper and lay on it. I roll under my car and look into the complicated mess of wires and metal pieces. I hit my head and then remind myself, _jacks first_. I roll out and one of the workers helps me jack it up. I think him and then roll under again. I look at the axel and think to myself. How does this work. I remember the video on YouTube that explained about how most cars turn. The outer wheels turn faster than the inner, therefore making the car turn smoothly. I start to mess with wires and such and soon find my hands smothered with grease and my face dirty. I come out and grab a rag.

I wipe my face and then my hands. I look over and see Robbie still under the Charger, sparks flying from where he works. I watched until a pat on the shoulder surprises me. I turn and see Pason.

"Hi."

"Hey girl! How's the kitty coming?"

"Its alright. Robbie had me improve the turning before doing any other cars."

"Did you finish?"

"Yeah."

"Take it for spin and lets see."

I get in and Pason gets in the back.

"Do you want shotgun?"

The door opens and Robbie gets in.

"Ugh."

Robbie looks away and Pason laughs.

"She don't like you bro!"

"I'm only interested in vehicles."

"Sure man."

I turn the ignition and it growls.

"Wow. That's an engine. How much did it cost you?"

"It was a gift."

"From who?"

"My daddy. Before he died."

"Oh. I didn't mean to-"

"Its ok."

I pull out and drive with Pason navigating. Robbie looks at me occasionally. We arrive at an old airport runway. Cones are set up for me to turn.

"Alright, I'll observe from the outside."

"That's ok. Robbie can do it."

"Nice try." Robbie snickers.

Pason climbs out and gives me the signal. I push on the gas and start off like a bullet from a gun. I do the first turn smoothly, Robbie and I barely shifting in our seats. Do another and another and then do a straight line back. Pason is excited and he is umping up and down with joy.

"Wow girl! You can fix! Robbie, let her work on the that SUV."

"The Audi?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Pason gets in and we go back to the workshop. We get out and its all quiet. Robbie leads us through the shop and we find the cars there but the men on the floor, injured. Tools lie everywhere, and the Charger is gone.

"Robbie look."

He looks where I point and his eyes start to gleam with anger.


	7. Enough Madness

**Hey guys! Know I haven't been updating as lately as I should but… I was occupied.**

 **Robbie: Yeah, no kidding,**

 **Me: Ignore him..**

Robbie immediately jumped to action. He got in the Hellcat and then I heard a muffled curse.

"Give me the keys."

"Lets go get it together. There's no way you're driving."

He sighs then changes seats. I get in and then quickly start up the car. I roll my window down and then shout, "Pason! Call the ambulance!"

He nodded and I took off.

The audio system started to blast Da Funk by Daft Punk. Robbie was inches away from turning it off and I touched his hand. He looked at me.

"No."

He slowly let go. Part of me didn't want him too. His hands were warm,soft. We get into an intersection and I stop.

"Go left."

""How do you know?"

"I just know."

I go left and slow down. There the Charger sits, quietly with no sign of anybody guarding it. I get out and cautiously approach the vehicle. I open the passenger side and I'm pulled in. I hear Robbie behind me, "Maeve!"

Two guys push me in the back and the one hops into the driver's seat. The other has a good hold on me. They wore hoodies and black bandanas covering their noses and mouths.

"Let me go! Robbie!"

The guy made a few feet until the car stopped. I was thrown to the floor and the gang member pulled me up. He sat me in the seat.

"Whats wrong?! Drive man!"

"I can't the fucking thing won't go!"

I watched as his foot floored it and the back tires screeched but the car wouldn't move. Smoke started to fill the back seat. I choked as my lungs begged for air. My vision started to black out as the oxygen decreased. The other two started to choke. The door opened and the driver was pulled out. I heard screaming and the constant cries of terror. I saw light of flames and the screams stopped. The hand on my arm let go. I crawled out of the car and whispered, "Robbie." I laid there, on the street, the sun in my eyes and the heat from its rays baking my face.

I wake up on a couch. A jacket is on my upper body and a rolled up blanket under my head. I sit up and my arm hurts. I look at my arm and rub the area where the gangster grabbed me. I'm in the auto shop's office, in the back. I stand and walk out. I hear the sounds of chains. I creep around the corner and see the Charger and at the trunk, Robbie. I was about to talk when he spoke first.

"No."

I was shocked, he knew I was here?

"Gabe do your homework and I'll be home in a little. Okay buddy. Love you."

I watched as he put some chains in the back and flipped his keys, just like he did when I first got the job, a scare tactic. He closed the trunk, locked it and then hopped in. He drove up to the large bay doors and then got back in. I watched him drive off into the night, hungry for vengeance.

I search for my car and find it outside. I get in and follow the route Robbie went. I stop at the intersection, the red light shining brightly against the blackness. It starts to rain. I think about it and decide to just go home, I was done chasing people.


	8. Left Alone

**That last chapter was pretty short. Sorry, guess I'm siked to be back! XP**

 **Robbie: So, now what?**

 **Me: Well handsome...let me show you.**

 **Robbie: *evil grin***

I came back to the machine shop the next morning and Pason was happy to see me.

"Where's Robbie?"

"He's dropping his little bro off at his new school."

"New?"

"Yeah. Robbie isn't from around here. He was born and raised in the streets of L.A. His parents died when he was 17, so he took his little bro Gabe in. He worked for Canelo's Auto and Body and got the car as a gift before he came. He just moved here."

"What does he do at night?"

"Hard to say. Robbie a complicated person, so many secrets hidden in em'. He's hard to figure out. Probably has a girl he visits or something. Wouldn't doubt that he's just going to Portland."

"Portland?"

"Yeah. He's not a drinker, but he likes to get a shot once and awhile."

"What club?"

"Al Narah Hookah Lounge"

"Maybe I should make a trip there sometime."

"You know, as soon as you arrived, he changed."

"What do you mean?"

"He never just gets in a girl's let a alone anybody's car and wants a ride. I think he likes you chica."

"Yeah, ok."

I walked over to the SUV and opened up the hood. I listened to the radio and stopped fixing for a moment, a familiar beat reached my ears. I turned it up and realized it was Cake by the Ocean by DNCE. I started to move my hips to the beat. I move my hips faster and throw my hands in the air. I feel a hand close around the wrench in my right hand. I slow down and then stop. I turn around and come face to face with Robbie. He looks at me and then moves one eyebrow up, a confused face.

"Never seen dancing and fixing work together so well til now."

I was so nervous I couldn't speak. I just looked down at my shoes and bit my lip.

He let go and I popped my head up.

"Hey you going to Portland tonight?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need a ride."

"Well you have a car don't you?"

"Yeah but it saves gas."

"Sure."

I went back to fixing the SUV.

I shivered in my crop top and skinny jeans as I waited for Robbie. I wore three-inch black lace up booties. The growl of the Charger brought my attention to the intersection. He came around the corner and then stopped. His arm was on the passenger seat and he pushed the passenger side door open.

"Lets go."

I smiled nervously before hopping in. I sat there and fit my purse in the small space while he shifted gears.

We drove for a hour and talked about random things.

"Pason tells me your form L.A"

"I am. Are you from here?"

"No, Texas."

"The lone star state."

I rolled my eyes at the joke. He parked on the street and I got out. He waited for me and then let me take the lead into the club. The music was so loud it was heard briefly through the walls and then blasted in your face when you open the door.

Colored lights splashed colors on the dance floor and the heat of bodies surrounded me. I walk to the bar and ask for a shot. Robbie stays at the bar and occasionally leaves to outside but I was drunk enough to not care. Many people had gone by me but this one guy wouldn't leave me alone. At first, I thought he was just another guy off the street but then I recognized his sunglasses. He was the same gang member that grabbed me. I quietly slipped away but he caught me and grabbed my arm, like he did the other day. I cried out as he dragged me to the back. He pushed me against the wall next to the restroom. It was dark except for the colorful lights shining in on us now and then.

"You have a ride home tonight bitch?"

"Leave me be."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes now get off."

I looked away as his lips lingered around my neck. I looked and saw Robbie at the bar, sipping a shot. I had to get his attention. I finally shouted, "Why would you steal such a nice car!"

Robbie looked over and saw me. I widened my eyes and motioned for him to come help me. He got up, and I was expecting him to come to me but instead he got up and left! I groaned in fear for I was alone. Right as this guy was going to proceed, a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him off. I could hear the muffled screams and the sound of him being dragged. I watched as the door opened and the Charger was parked in front of the opening. The engine growled and lit on fire along with the tires, like it did at Walmart. I saw the mark on the stranger's jacket, which was identical to Robbie's. (think his jacket) It _was_ Robbie. He didn't leave me after all. My fears started to wash away until I saw the Charger gone. The wind blew the door back and forth slowly. I walked out into the small alley and Robbie was long gone. What was I suppose to do now?


End file.
